icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Cliff Ronning
Canadian | birth_date = | birth_place = Burnaby, British Columbia | career_start = 1985 | career_end = 2004 | draft = Round 7, 134th overall | draft_year = 1984 | draft_team = St. Louis Blues | image = Cliffronning.jpg | image_size = 220px | image_caption = Ronning at the 2008 All-Star Legends Game in Toronto. }} Clifford John Ronning (born October 1, 1965 in Burnaby, British Columbia) is a retired professional forward. He was selected by the St. Louis Blues in the 7th round of the 1984 NHL Entry Draft, 134th overall. During an NHL career that spanned 18 years, Ronning played for the Blues, Vancouver Canucks, Phoenix Coyotes, Nashville Predators, Los Angeles Kings, Minnesota Wild and New York Islanders. Playing career Prior to being drafted, Ronning played in the Western Hockey League for the New Westminster Bruins, displaying an excellent scoring touch. In 1983–84, Ronning's draft year, he posted 136 points in 71 games, earning the Jim Piggott Memorial Trophy as the league's rookie of the year. Due to his small stature (Ronning was 5'8"), he was not drafted until the seventh round, when the St. Louis Blues picked him 134th overall. The next season, he returned to New Westminster and accumulated an astonishing 197 points, establishing a WHL record (later surpassed by Rob Brown's 212-point season in 1986–87). Accordingly, Ronning earned the WHL Most Valuable Player Award and the Bob Clarke Trophy as the league's leading scorer. Recording just 20 penalty minutes, he was also named the Most Sportsmanlike Player. After Ronning's record setting season, he joined the Canadian National Team, with whom he played for one and a half seasons. During this stint, Ronning would make his first appearance in the NHL with the Blues, playing five games in the 1986 Stanley Cup Playoffs. Ronning would begin the next season with the National Team again before joining the Blues for the remainder of 1986–87. Ronning would not, however, find his full stride in St. Louis. He spent part of 1988–89 with the Blues' IHL affiliate, the Peoria Rivermen and played the entirety of the following season in Italy with HC Asiago. When he returned to the Blues in 1990–91, he was traded to his hometown team, the Vancouver Canucks in a five-player deal that sent him with Geoff Courtnall, Robert Dirk, Sergio Momesso and a fifth round draft pick (Brian Loney) in exchange for Garth Butcher and Dan Quinn. Ronning would quickly become a key element on the rapidly improving Canucks. In 1992–93, he posted a career-high 29 goals and 85 points. On April 15, 1993, in a game against the Los Angeles Kings, he nearly tied Brian Trottier's record for most points in a single period, notching 3 goals and 2 assists in the third (Trottier had six). The following season, Ronning helped the Canucks on their run to the 1994 Stanley Cup Finals where they eventually lost in game seven to the New York Rangers. He played the seventh game with a broken hand. Spending another two seasons in Vancouver, Ronning became a free agent after the 1995–96 season and signed with the Phoenix Coyotes for their first season after moving from Winnipeg. Following just over two seasons in Phoenix, Ronning was dealt with Richard Lintner to the Nashville Predators for future considerations. Like Ronning's first year with the Coyotes, he joined the Predators in their expansion year. He took on a leadership role with the fledgling Predators, who finished second-to-last in their first NHL season. In all four seasons with the Predators, Ronning would lead the team in scoring, three times exceeding 60 points. He played an important role in mentoring young players, such as David Legwand. At the 2001–02 trade deadline, the Predators sent Ronning to the Los Angeles Kings, where he was expected to help the Kings in the playoffs. In the off-season, he was traded from Los Angeles to yet another expansion team, the Minnesota Wild in their third year. Ronning was a veteran presence and still an able scorer, recording 48 points, as the Wild reached the Western Conference Finals before being swept by the Mighty Ducks of Anaheim. In 2003–04, Ronning signed with the New York Islanders, mostly playing as a powerplay specialist, where he recorded 24 points in 40 games played. As the NHL lockout suspended play, Ronning was inactive the following season. When the NHL resumed, Ronning announced his decision to retire on February 15, 2006. On July 25, 2008, Ronning was inducted into the British Columbia Sports Hall of Fame, along with Steve Yzerman and WHL coach Don Hay. Awards and achievements *BCJHL Coastal Division First All-Star Team - 1983 *WHL Rookie of the Year - 1984 *WHL West First All-Star Team - 1985 *WHL Most Valuable Player - 1985 *Bob Clarke Trophy (WHL leading scorer) - 1985 *WHL Most Sportsmanlike Player - 1985 *BC Sports Hall of Fame - July 25, 2008 Records *WHL league record; most points in a season - 197 in 1984–85 (surpassed by Rob Brown; 212 points in 1986–87) Career statistics Transactions *June 9, 1984 - Drafted in the 7th round, 134th overall, by the St. Louis Blues *March 5, 1991 - Traded by St. Louis with Geoff Courtnall, Robert Dirk, Sergio Momesso and a 5th round draft pick (Brian Loney) to the Vancouver Canucks in exchange for Garth Butcher and Dan Quinn *July 1, 1996 - Signs with the Phoenix Coyotes as a free agent *October 31, 1998- Traded by Phoenix with Richard Lintner to the Nashville Predators for future considerations *March 16, 2002 - Traded by Nashville to the Los Angeles Kings for Jere Karalahti and a 4th round draft pick (Teemu Lassila) *June 22, 2002 - Traded by Los Angeles to the Minnesota Wild in exchange for a 4th round draft pick (Aaron Rome) *January 9, 2004 - Signs with the New York Islanders as a free agent *February 15, 2006 - Announces his retirement External links * *Ronning - Legends of Hockey *Profile at hockeydraftcentral.com Retired in 2004 Category:Born in 1965 Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:Los Angeles Kings players Category:Minnesota Wild players Category:Nashville Predators players Category:New Westminster Bruins alumni Category:New York Islanders players Category:Phoenix Coyotes players Category:St. Louis Blues players Category:Vancouver Canucks players Category:Peoria Rivermen players